


the love triangle

by Niahkaur01



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niahkaur01/pseuds/Niahkaur01
Summary: Rebecca, Robert and ross this is a story of two men who love the same women there is Robert who is willing to give up on Aaron to be with Rebecca also there is ross who is to get into a real relationship since donna he also wants someone who will care for him and his son butRebecca is stuck between both men, ends up sleeping with both of them  this thenn resulted in an unplanned pregnancy. she doesn't know who the father isshe chooses her man but who is it?





	the love triangle

one night rebecca was in the pub drinking her wine until ross comes over and asked her if she would like to join him for a drink

"so what are u doing here at this time of day, family problems?" ross 

Rebecca nods

"family problems how did u know" Rebecca "same is happening to me, my stupid bro forgot to put an insurance on our cabs firm" ross

do u need some money then

well yes but I want to earn it not take it off someone else

"okay" Rebecca, anyway why do I want to help u after what u have done to my family

"what did u find out?" ross

Rebecca: So have you really just stolen 20 grand from my sisters business? Ross: Would I do such a thing? Rebecca: So you're sarcastic as well as a thief?

Ross: What I am is no business of yours, do you even know my name?

Rebecca: You're public enemy number one around here, of-course I know who you are. I think its a bad move crossing the Dingles by the way.

Ross: Why would I give a stuff about what you think? Shouldn't you be sipping champagne with daddy?

Rebecca: Oh, so now you're stereotyping me because I come from a privileged background? You're a real delight arent you? 

Ross: No, I'm going off what I'm looking at, and all I can see is a spoilt, desperate cow who is desperate be daddys number one girl. Well I hate to break it to you, but I think Chrissie has that number one spot.

Rebecca: You don't know anything about me, Ross.

Ross: Yeah, just like you don't know me. The difference is I don't run after you when you leave the pub. Do you fancy me or something?

Rebecca: Sociopathic criminals arent really my type, sorry.

Ross: Yet you were obsessed with Robert?

Rebecca: You're quick with the comebacks, I'll give you that.

Ross: That's not my only talent! (Ross cheekily winked at Rebecca)

Rebecca: Is that your attempt at flirting?

Ross: No, just stating facts that's all, I've got a wide range of talents. Let me take you out for a drink, and I'll show you.

Rebecca: A minute ago, I was a spoilt, desperate cow, now you wanna take me out for a drink?

Ross: Think of it as an apology, its the closest you'll ever get. I'll be in the pub later on, if you're lucky I might buy you a glass of wine. Or is that not classy enough for you?

Rebecca: Oh I love wine, I'm just not sure that I'd love your company. I'll have a think about it.

Rebecca walks away but then she looks back at him and he winks at her and she walks back to him and says he is not that bad and he then kisses her and THEY GO BACK TO HIS HOUSE.


End file.
